


Seriously! Who's House Is This?!

by AnotherTerribleDay



Series: One-Shots Inspired by my YouTube Mix [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inspired by Music, Mean Girls References, Mind Control, Not a Crossover, Other, Partial Mind Control, Peter Needs a Hug, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Whose House Is This?, from Mean Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTerribleDay/pseuds/AnotherTerribleDay
Summary: Peter arrives in Westview, and panics.(Really short One-Shot)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff
Series: One-Shots Inspired by my YouTube Mix [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Seriously! Who's House Is This?!

Peter doesn’t know how he got here. The last thing he remembers is taking a jog. Now, he’s in front of some house. A weird house. A _creepy_ house. 

Peter doesn’t know how he got here. That thought terrified him. He runs, and he knows where he ends up when he’s done. He’s _never_ ended up like this before, not knowing where he is. His hand moves up to the doorbell. He didn’t tell his hand to do that. 

He feels the sensation of the button being pressed.

Repeat, _he didn’t tell it to do that_. 

What’s going on? That’s not how body parts work. They work at your command. 

He tries to move, _get away from_ this house, _anything_ , he _doesn’t want to be here_ , but he _can’t._

_Move_. 

Why can’t he move?

He can’t even wiggle his toes. _He can’t do anything-_

His hand moves again, he hysterically thinks “Yes! I’m _finally_ getting somewhere!” because _he can’t talk_ , but he only rings the doorbell again. Nobody’s answered yet. 

If he’s ringing the doorbell, something is on the other side of the door. Possibly dangerous. Knowing his life, dangerous. 

He wants to prepare himself for battle, get in some kind of fighting position, _but he can’t move-_

The door opens. Luckily, no monster is on the other side. Just a woman, whose eyes are full of tears. Is this woman a mutant? Dangerous? 

A thought is put in his mind, it isn’t his own, _it isn’t his own-_

_I have to fix this._

Words come out of his mouth, but they aren’t his, this isn’t _right-_

“Long lost bro get to squeeze his stinkin’ sister to death or what?” and, he really has to ignore everything else, or he’ll go insane, so who talks like that? Really, who?

The woman replies, “Pietro?”

That’s his birth name, _how does she know that?_ He goes by Peter and hasn’t told anybody his real name is _anything else-_

He nods, but not normally, is he getting somewhere? Can he maybe control himself again? He tries to move away from the hug the woman goes in for, and he can’t. Maybe it was a glitch in the puppet strings controlling him? 

He wants to scream, but even his vocal chords don’t follow his lead anymore. Where is he? Why isn’t he in control of himself? Who is this person? And-

“Who’s the popsicle?”

...Whoever’s controlling him phrased it in a rude way, but yes. _Who is the popsicle?_

Oh, gosh. He’s going to die without a proper goodbye to his friends. Oh. _Oh._

He never told Magneto that Peter’s his son. 

He’ll die without doing that. Procrastination is funny like that. If only he hadn’t chickened out when they were fighting Apocalypse...

Goodbye cruel world. 

The woman is still talking to him, but he tunes it out. He needs to focus on _getting out_ . Getting _control_. 

He needs to get back to the mansion. _He needs to tell Magneto the truth._

That will be his dying wish. 

But he _won’t_ die here. _Somebody will find him_. 

The Professor can find him with Cerebro. He can find _anybody on Earth_ with Cerebro. 

_What if he isn’t on Earth?_

His train of thought breaks when his hands reach out to accept something. 

He looks down. Pajamas? Oh, no. 

Well, at least he’ll be accommodated while he’s kidnapped and not having control of his body. Even if the pajamas are super ugly. It’s something.

**Author's Note:**

> The title line just reminded me of WandaVision. 
> 
> (The title is from the song)
> 
> I have another WandaVision work, so I'm most likely not going to make this longer. :)


End file.
